Cleaning Toilets isn't that Bad
by Dark Elf Angel
Summary: Sam needs Danny's help to clean all the toilets in her house. After some strange things happen Danny decides it's time to look differently at their relationship. DxS oneshot


**Cleaning Toilets isn't that bad…**

**NPOV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… or Beeswax… Well actually I own a tube of Beeswax, but the thing's not mine!**

**Alright, I know what you're thinking. Well, I don't really but I need to start this somehow. Anyway, what you're supposed to be thinking is that cleaning toilets is the worst thing in the world. I agree. But, for Sam and Danny, it won't be so bad…**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Danny please!" Sam whined.

"No! There is no way I'm going to help you clean every single toilet in your house while your maids are out!" Danny snapped.

"Oh pretty please! I need help! You know I can't do it alone!" she whined more.

"Sam! I said no!"

"Oh Danny, you're no fun!" Sam stomped her foot, crossed her arms, and turned her back to the self centered halfa.

"Sam…" said his voice showing that he was breaking. "Don't do this to me! I'd help really I would but, do you know how many freakin' toilets you've got in your house!"

"47…" she mumbled.

"47! AHHH! Who needs so many freaking toilets!"

"I don't know, it wastes thousands of gallons of water a week. It's totally pointless. But they still need to be cleaned. Will you please help me?"

"Fine." Danny sighed. "But if any of them blow up, I'm outta there."

"Deal." Sam said smiling and stuck out her hand for him to shake.

_Later that day…_

"Here." Sam said handing Danny a pair of yellow gloves and some cleaning supplies.

"Thanks…"

After about the seventh toilet Sam decided to take a break. So, they headed back to her room.

"Dang it." Sam muttered.

"What?"

"I need my Beeswax."

"What's Beeswax?" Danny asked.

"It's like Chapstick except the container is made out of 50 reclycled plastic, petroleum free, and not tested on animals."

"Oh… Well go put it on."

"I would, but I can't."

"Why not?" Danny asked.

"Because, I'm wearing the gloves and can't pick it up because that would contaminate it."

"Can't it wait then?"

"No, I need it. My lips feel like they've been cut open repeatedly, sunburned, and then had lemon juice poured on them. I need it!"

"Well couldn't I pick it up for you?" He asked.

"No, you're wearing gloves too."

"Can't we take them off?"

"We could, but that's our last pair of gloves and if we needed to put them back on again, we'd get bacteria on every thing else."

"Oh… I never thought of that." Danny said.

"Exactly."

"Well, can I do anything to help?" Danny asked.

"Nothing you'd want to do." She told him.

"But there is something?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll do it."

"But…"

"No buts Sam, I'll do it." Danny said.

"Ok… Pick it up with your mouth, let me take the cap off with my mouth, and then hold it still in your mouth while I put it on."

"Uh…" Sam smiled.

"You promised you'd do it Danny."

"Well I…"

"Hey, can't turn back time. Pick it up."

"Actually we can turn back time…" Danny mumbled and leaned over Sam's dresser and picked the Beeswax up with his mouth.

"Heh ooh gco." Danny said. (Here you go.)

"Thanks." Sam said and leaned forward and opened her mouth to bite off the cap. For those of you who don't know, a Beeswax tube is a little less than two inches tall. And with Danny having some in his mouth and after Sam bit off the cap, they were merely centimeters apart. After much blushing and nearly kissing, Sam put the cap back on.

"Thanks Danny…"

"Eh, no problem." Danny said his face still red.

Sam turned to walk out of the room but Danny reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do you uh…" Danny stuttered rubbing the back of his neck, "doyouwannatrythatagainwithouttheBeeswaxinbetweenus?"

Sam blinked twice.

"You wanna repeat that?" she asked.

"I uh… I said do you wanna try that again without the Beeswax between us?"

A smile slid across Sam's face.

"I'd love to."

Danny smiled and leaned in towards Sam and softly pressed his lips to hers. It was gentle and kind. But for both it wasn't enough. Sam nibbled gently on his bottom lip and he let her in. A few minutes later, they parted.

"You know Sammy," Danny said his voice low and his face close to hers, "cleaning toilets isn't that bad."

Sam smiled and kissed him again.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Hehe… Cute? Fluffy? Cuddly? Dumb? Wait, don't answer that last one… Please review!

Dark Elf Angel


End file.
